La Ciencia detrás de la Simplicidad
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Lisa siempre ha estado consciente de tener un ingenio sin igual, pero... ¿será verdad? ¿Será capaz de tenerlo en todo momento?


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al sector angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este one-shot al idioma español.

 **Tercero:** al mismo tiempo, quisiera recalcar que esta versión adaptada a nuestro idioma es completamente diferente a la original, y lo mismo sucede con la mayoría de las historias que tengo en mi perfil. Las versiones originales son muy simples. En cambio, éstas traducciones, aparte de que fueron modificadas levemente para nuestro entendimiento, tienen la propiedad de ser más prolijas debido a que algunos detalles extra fueron añadidos por mí, todo con la simple intención de hacerlas más distrutables, un poco más complejas y más o menos sustanciosas para los lectores.

GRACIAS

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Exotos135

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

En la casa de Loud, siempre ha habido de todo. Desde discusiones banales que escalaban a la altura de confrontaciones dignas de la lucha profesional hasta enormes explosiones de alto impacto. La comunidad de Royal Woods, en sí, tenía mucho más que ofrecer aparte de lo que ocurría en la vida de sus habitantes, pero pasa que con una familia tan grande viviendo allí, el cotilleo era algo que circulaba por todas partes.

Sin embargo, los residentes de esa vivienda no tenían ningún problema, pues tras años de experiencia cada uno se fue acostumbrando a ello, y las críticas que escuchaban con respecto a su estilo de vida desde que se mudaron fueron disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo.

Aún así, la mayoría de sus vecinos no se atrevía a pasar ni una hora en el interior de esa vivienda, pues sobra decir que pasar un rato con esas personas peculiares era como jugar a la ruleta rusa: uno nunca sabe lo que le podría tocar. De todas formas, siempre habría una clara excepción a la regla para las circunstancias, pues una vez que alguien conocía a una de esas personas, inmediatamente sabían de antemano que eran una familia como cualquier otra. Una muy extravagante y ruidosa, pero una familia a fin de cuentas.

Por ejemplo, un chico llamado Clyde McBride era uno de los pocos afortunados que logró experimentar todo lo que se vivía en la casa Loud, ya que sabía de antemano todo lo que ocurría allí... o más bien sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar, gracias a la amistad que tiene con Lincoln Loud, el cual era el único hijo de ese gremio.

Por casi dos años de amistad, ambos niños conversaban sobre sus vidas de vez en cuando, y con todo lo que había logrado recolectar, más se sentía atraído por lo improbable que podría ocurrir allí adentro. Con el tiempo contrajo una buena relación con casi todos los residentes y sentía más ansias de saber más de ellos, pues gracias a Lincoln no sólo había encontrado a su primera y única amistad verdadera, sino que también sentía que había encontrado un lugar en donde encajar y uno en el cual podía experimentar grandes venturas.

Por esa razón, el chico tomó la iniciativa de ir una vez más a la "casa más ruidosa del barrio", para pasar otro rato agitado, pero agradable. Lincoln se acercó a la puerta principal una vez que escuchó a alguien llamando, y la abrió para ver a su mejor amigo Clyde... vestido como Jack Un-Ojo.

‒ Hola Clyde ‒ saludó el muchacho. ‒ ¿Qué onda con el traje de Jack Un-Ojo?

‒ Hola Lincoln, ¿lo olvidaste? ‒ respondió Clyde, mientras entraba. ‒ Acordamos que hoy íbamos a recrear nuestras escenas favoritas como Ace Savvy y su compañero de confianza.

‒ Oh... Lo siento, tenía tantas cosas que hacer esta semana, que me olvidé por completo de eso ‒ replicó Lincoln, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. ‒ Dame un par de minutos y voy a preparar todo.

‒ Entendido.

Así, el chico de tez morena se dispuso a esperar en el sofá de la sala... y no pasó nada, lo que llevó a Clyde a preguntarle a Lincoln, quien ya estaba bajando por las escaleras con todo lo necesario entre sus manos para su juego de rol:

‒ ¡Oye! ¿No debería haber ocurrido algo extraño ahora o al menos una explosión de cosas?

‒ La mayor parte de mi familia está afuera en una visita al centro comercial, así que toda la rareza está allá ‒ contestó Lincoln, encogiéndose de hombros. ‒ En cuanto a las explosiones, Lisa aún sigue aquí, mientras me aseguro de que nada salga volando en mil pedazos... pero últimamente ha estado extrañamente callada. De todos modos, ¡Vamos! Siéntate, mientras voy a preparar todo, ¿bien?

‒ Bueno.

Así, el chico de mechones blancos corrió hacia el patio trasero, para montar el mayor escenario de rol de superhéroes que pudiera, mientras que Clyde no pudo evitar ir arriba hacia el dormitorio de Lisa y de Lily. Después de todo, logró oír un extraño ruido allí en algún momento cuando esperaba, por lo que debe haber sido algo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no exactamente: la única persona que había allí era Lisa, que parecía estar muy ocupada tratando de resolver algo.

" _¿_ _Lisa? ¿Tiene problemas con algo...? Bueno, sin duda eso es algo que no ves todos los días"_ , pensó.

‒ Ahh... ¿Lisa? ‒ preguntó Clyde, haciendo que la pequeña científica se estremeciera y se volviera para mirarlo. ‒ ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

‒ ¡N-no es nada con lo que necesito ayuda, en serio! ‒ exclamó Lisa, tratando de mantener su actitud tranquila, mientras aparentemente ignoraba el disfraz de Clyde. ‒ S-S-Sólo vuelve a jugar juegos o leer cómics con mi unidad fraternal.

‒ De hecho, él me dijo que esperara mientras él prepara todo para nuestra actividad. ‒ respondió Clyde, mientras se sentaba junto a Lisa. ‒ Al parecer, se olvidó de que hoy íbamos a hacer un juego de rol, por lo que estará ocupado estableciendo el escenario, y como no tengo nada que hacer, vine a verte.

‒ Eso aún te daría unos cinco minutos en el mejor de los casos. ‒ replicó Lisa, centrándose únicamente en su cubo. ‒ ¡Y lo que estoy tratando es algo que he estado tratando de arreglar por horas! Sinceramente, insisto en que te retires.

‒ ¿Es eso un cubo de Rubik? ‒ preguntó Clyde, haciendo que el prodigio se estremeciera. ‒ ¿Puedo hacer un intento?

‒ Eh... bueno, si es que estás tan decidido a perder tu tiempo.

Con eso, la pequeña le dio a Clyde el cubo y cruzó los brazos mientras añadía:

‒ Pero como he dicho antes, he estado tratando de volver a la normalidad durante horas y he fracasado, y ciertamente, si no puedo arreglarlo en horas, no hay forma de que...

Sin embargo, Lisa no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Clyde reveló el cubo de Rubik terminado exclamando con armonía:

‒ ¡Listo!

Los ojos de la pequeña prodigio se abrieron de par en par y su cabeza giró lentamente hacia el cubo fijo, esperando que ese chico extraño sólo lo estuviera embaucándola. Tristemente para ella, este no era el caso: Clyde había logrado hacer en un minuto o menos, tal vez incluso menos, lo que no podía hacer en muchas horas.

‒ ¡¿Qué-Cuándo-Quién-Co-Cómo...?! ‒ tartamudeó mientras le arrebataba a Clyde el juguete de sus manos y lo miraba, antes de agarrarla contra Clyde, preguntándole de una manera poco característica de su persona: con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, rozando entre el asombro y la frustración contenida.

‒ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

En ese instante, el chico se sintió extrañado y algo incómodo con la postura de la niña, pues no estaba acostumbrado que la pequeña genio no se mostrara actuando de manera casi impulsiva. Sin embargo, Clyde se esmeró para no llamarle la atención y agarró una caja cercana, la cual era desde la cual Lisa sacó su cubo de juguete, luego señaló a la imagen del cubo sin cambios que había en ella.

‒ El cubo en sí era bastante simple, ya que sólo tres de sus lados estaban coloreados, así que sólo necesitaba mirar la imagen que se muestra aquí para averiguar lo que se suponía que debía conseguir.

A juzgar por el asombro en la mirada de Lisa, usar la imagen como guía ni siquiera cruzó por su mente "genuina". Así que, con algo de indignación, arrojó el cubo al suelo y se apartó de su escritorio, poniéndose de pie en el acto.

Por un momento, el chico se sintió pasmado e incluso algo ofendido por la actitud de la hermanita su mejor amigo, pero siguiendo las enseñanzas previas de la misma persona que lo preparó para mostrarse seguro de sí mismo y cuidar de los demás, Clyde se contuvo y permaneció estable ante todo lo que podría suceder, pues ya estaba en una situación verdaderamente enervante.

El chico ya sabía que Lisa ya tenía una reputación de niña fría e inescrupulosa a la hora de meterse en una investigación científica propia, pero también era poseedora de un carácter quisquilloso cuando algo no marchaba bien o cuando alguien la interrumpía en el proceso de un trabajo científico. También sabía que si quería salir vivo de esta situación, tendría que recurrir a un método clásico: tratar de esperar todas las posibilidades de cómo terminaría.

Así lo hizo... se mantuvo mirando de manera expectante a una inquieta e indignada Lisa que daba vueltas en su habitación, mientras observaba el suelo y a la vez que respiraba de manera profunda y copiosa. Para cuando se detuvo, devolvió una mirada fulminante hacia el chico mientras se acercaba con pasos fuertes.

‒ ¡E-E-E-Eso fue una casualidad! ‒ exclamó la pequeña genio, mientras se ajustaba las gafas para observar mejor la reacción del "tramposo". ‒ Claramente, si la idea de usar la imagen como guía hubiera cruzado por mi mente antes, ¡lo habría terminado en poco tiempo!

‒ Bueno, eso me hace pensar, ¿por qué una idea tan simple no pasó por tu mente inmediatamente? ‒ reflexionó Clyde en voz alta, sin duda enojando aún más a la pequeña genio en el proceso. ‒ Ciertamente debió haber sido lo primero que te vino a la mente, así que...

Desafortunadamente, el chico no pudo terminar de explicarse, pues en una fracción de segundo, Lisa agarró algunos objetos de su escritorio y de manera brusca le ofreció a Clyde una pluma y una hoja de papel.

‒ ¡Cállate y soluciona esto!

A estas alturas, el chico ya no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar; por una parte, sentía miedo por la forma en cómo se estaba comportando, pero por otra ya estaba en un factor cumbre de su propia indignación, a tal punto en que quería disciplinar a esa niña.

Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta de que estaba lidiando con una persona que es pariente de su mejor amigo y de que el golpear a una simple niña menor era algo que estaba en contra de sus principios, el chico nuevamente trató de contenerse.

Así, con un poco de tranquilidad en sus adentros, procedió a tomar el material que le había proporcionado y vio, con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión, que había cuatro problemas de matemáticas no resueltos escritos en esa hoja de papel.

‒ ¿Estos son...?

‒ Problemas de matemáticas. Más específicamente, problemas de matemáticas de quinto grado. ‒ dijo Lisa, cruzando los brazos y apartando la vista de él un poco.

Mientras que Clyde, aún tratando de mantenerse firme por dentro, simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras agarraba una calculadora y empezaba para resolver los problemas en el escritorio.

Por un momento, Lisa, quien logró alcanzar a ver al chico agarrar una calculadora para realizar su demanda, sintió que había logrado encontrar un método para poner en ridículo aquél chico; así, procedió a hablar en su habitual monotonía, a la vez que adoptaba una postura confiada y superior, que más bien era algo patético de su parte.

‒ Lo más probable es que lo hayan visto por lo menos una vez en su año escolar actual, y si no lo han hecho, les recomiendo que envíen algunas quejas a la escuela, ya que, realmente, a veces pueden ser tan incompetentes en su administración. _Ja_... sinceramente, me sorprende que no tengan demandas contra ellos.

Clyde siempre tuvo en mente la pesada actitud de la pequeña debido a su inteligencia privilegiada, pero ahora estaba deseando librarse de ella, sabiendo que ese aspecto negativo de su persona estaba alcanzando su mayor esplendor. Aún así, se limitó a rodar los ojos y siguió enfocándose en los problemas, mientras que Lisa seguía divagando:

‒ En cualquier caso, considera esto como tu segunda prueba de inteligencia, la primera fue una casualidad, ya que había una guía que podrías usar para... bueno, guiarte, ¡pero esta vez no hay guías! Así que básicamente estás atascado con sólo tu conocimiento y las herramientas y materiales adecuados para decepción tuya, a...

Otra vez, la niña genio no pudo completar la frase, ya que casualmente el chico _geek_ le entregó los problemas ya resueltos a la pequeña prodigio.

‒ Hecho ‒ exclamó, esta vez con un tono un poco molesto.

Con una marcada expresión que rozaba entre el asombro y el enojo, Lisa le arrebató el papel, escaneó los problemas y gritó con incredulidad:

‒ ¿Cómo los solucionaste tan rápido?

‒ Bien, para empezar, sólo me diste cuatro problemas, en comparación a cuando la señora Johnson tiende a darnos al menos ocho, así que tuve muy poco para trabajar. ‒ respondió Clyde con severidad. ‒ Además, sólo tuve que usar la calculadora para dividir los dos conjuntos de números, y luego sumar sus resultados para llegar a la respuesta.

‒ ¿Primero divides, luego sumas? ‒ repitió Lisa, una vez más con incredulidad.

‒ Vaya... ¿Acaso es otro proceso simple que no atravesó por tu mente" prodigiosa "? Creo que ya estoy notando un patrón aquí. ‒ comentó Clyde, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. ‒ Como sea, creo que Lincoln debió haber terminado con el escenario a estas alturas, así que si me...

¡De repente, una salvaje Lisa bloqueó el camino!

‒ ¡No aún no! ‒ gruñó ella. ‒ ¡Tengo una prueba más para ti!

Clyde, cansado de las "pruebas" de la científica, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó severamente.

‒ ¡Bueno, Lisa, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Primero insistes en que me retire de tu laboratorio, ¿ahora insistes en darme estas pruebas de la nada?! ¡Bueno, ¿qué rayos te pasa?!

‒ N-No es que no quiera que vayas a divertirte con Lincoln ‒ dijo Lisa un poco nerviosa, apartando la vista del chico. ‒ Es que no quiero que... tú... bueno, que tú... salgas de aquí... sabiendo que...

El nuevo comportamiento de Lisa ya era algo inusualmente molesto para Clyde, pero de nuevo se extraño al ver a la pequeña científica adoptando una postura cabizbaja y nerviosa, a la vez que se ruborizaba mientras trataba de explicarse. Por un momento, sintió que se estaba poniendo... indefensa.

Tal vez el intelecto de Clyde no estaba al mismo nivel que el de Lisa, pero después de tantas consultas médicas con su terapeuta de psicología infantil, tenía más o menos una idea clara de cuando alguien estaba teniendo un problema interno, o al menos eso sentía por lo que Lisa estaba pasando. Nuevamente, armándose de sus experiencias, atinó a preguntarle con ligereza:

‒ Espera... ¿Acaso temes que... sea más inteligente que tú?

La pequeña genio, sabiendo que estaba comprometida en su propio estallido, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sólo limitarse a asentir en respuesta a la pregunta de Clyde.

‒ Oh, vamos... Lisa, eres una genio certificada. ‒ exclamó el muchacho. ‒ No hay manera de que yo sea más inteligente que tú...

‒ ¡Ya lo sé! ‒ Lisa se quebró, luego respiró hondo y, tratando de dirigirle una mirada más o menos tranquila a Clyde, continuó:

‒ Pero... lo que hiciste recientemente, y la manera sencilla en que lo has hecho, me ha hecho sentirme insegura.

Luego, juntando sus manos en señal de súplica, la pequeña genio añadió:

‒ Por favor, sólo una pregunta más, y luego te dejaré ir con Lincoln, ¿sí?

De nuevo, Clyde sólo quería terminar con este asunto ridículo, por un momento quiso negarle la petición a Lisa, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba confundido en cómo debía reaccionar.

Por una parte, se sentía asombrado de que Lisa le estaba mostrando por primera vez algo no tan característico de su parte: una mirada triste y suplicante con unos ojos sumamente amplios y tristes, siendo aún más impresionante viniendo de alguien quien siempre se había demostrado indiferente y algo de intimidación en toda su vida.

Por otra parte, quiso reprimir ese suceso y, por un momento, ponerse duro con ella para que dejara de ser impetuosa... sobra decir que ni siquiera lo logró, el sólo seguirla viendo en ese estado, hacía que algo en su conciencia comenzara a carcomerlo por dentro. Así, Clyde, al no soportar más esa mirada, suspiró derrotado y silenciosamente asintió, animando a Lisa un poco.

‒ Muy bien, tómate tu tiempo con éste, ya que tengo que hacer lo mismo cada vez que mi familia me pide que resuelva esto. ‒ dijo ella, adoptando de nuevo su postura habitual, pero con un tono de voz más alegre.

Luego, la pequeña respiró hondo y le preguntó:

‒ Si alguien está en un tren que se dirige hacia el este a 80 millas por hora y tiene 230 millas hasta su destino, ¿cuánto tiempo le llevará a llegar a dicho destino?

Clyde ni siquiera vaciló, una vez que la pregunta estaba completamente clara, dijo con indiferencia:

‒ Cerca de 3 horas. Ya sea 2 horas y 40 minutos o 2 horas y 50 minutos, dependiendo de la equivalencia de tiempo de 10 millas.

El silencio de Lisa después de escuchar la respuesta básicamente habló por sí mismo. Y lo mismo hizo ella colapsar en el suelo y gimiendo, aunque esto indujo a Clyde a ir a ayudarla a levantarse.

‒ Lisa, ¿qué pasa? ‒ preguntó el chico mientras se dirigía hacia la niña genio, sólo para que ésta cayera sobre el suelo primero. Bueno, al menos no estaba completamente en el suelo. ‒ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

‒ No lo sé... simplemente que ya no sé... ‒ exclamó Lisa, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba olisqueando y llorando, mientras Clyde se ponía de rodillas y comprobaba si estaba físicamente bien.

Y lo estaba, pero en términos de bienestar emocional, ella parecía bastante... devastada.

‒ Acabas de volar mi cabeza... ¿Cómo pudiste saber encontrar una solución simple a todos los problemas que te di, mientras que yo, o desconocía la respuesta más fácil o no fracasé en reconocer la solución más fácil?

‒ Para ser justos, te había dado una respuesta ligeramente vaga sobre la tercera pregunta ‒ dijo Clyde, tratando de animar al genio... cosa que no resultó.

‒ ¡Aún así lo tienes más o menos bien! ‒ exclamó Lisa, agitando los brazos de arriba abajo. Nuevamente, al tratar de serenarse con algo de esfuerzo, dijo:

‒ Simplemente no puedo dejar de preguntarme ahora... ¿Acaso fueron en realidad las últimas veces sólo casualidades? ¿O no soy tan inteligente como pensaba o como todo el mundo me dijo que era?

‒ Lisa, el problema no es que no seas tan inteligente como todo el mundo dice que eres. ‒ El muchacho procedió a poner una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del genio. ‒ Es que estás sufriendo un problema común entre los prodigios: eres tan buena en un campo, que simplemente eres promedio o por debajo del promedio en otros campos.

Lisa se volvió hacia Clyde con el ceño fruncido en una expresión deprimente y lleno de lágrimas, mientras que el chico continuaba:

‒ Además, puesto que la base de tu ingenio te hace pensar en situaciones complicadas con un pensamiento complejo demasiado revuelto, eso hace que estés mucho menos acostumbrada a ir por una ruta mucho más sencilla. Lo cual si hay que he aprendido algo en estos últimos años, es que la ruta más sencilla es normalmente la mejor que podemos tomar.

La científica en miniatura volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo y dócilmente preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

‒ Bueno, si quieres hacerlo, te sugiero que dejes de hacer cosas complicadas, y trata de hacer algo que es un poco más sencillo ‒ dijo Clyde, mientras alborotaba el cabello de Lisa de una manera afectuosa. ‒ ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quizá te acostumbres?

La niña genio se volvió hacia Clyde y se ruborizó un poco al sentir que una parte de sus preocupaciones e inseguridades se desvanecían al ver la sonrisa de apoyo de Clyde. Y ella continuó mirándolo mientras se levantaba y salía de su habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente para despedir a la pequeña prodigio.

Así, con él fuera de su vista, Lisa se limpió las lágrimas y, arrastrando levemente sus pies contra el suelo alfombrado de su cuarto, se dirigió todo el camino de regreso hacia a su escritorio.

Una vez ahí, se levantó para así tratar de alcanzar y apoyarse contra su silla, para luego ver que el centro de su pequeño buró de trabajo estaba vacío, mientras que había un par de cosas a la izquierda y derecha.

En el lado izquierdo había un conjunto de problemas algebraicos, teoremas, tesis y varias otras cosas que serían mucho más apropiadas para un adolescente o incluso para un adulto, pero no para un niño de cuatro años.

En el lado derecho había algunas ecuaciones matemáticas sencillas y problemas de lógica, los cuales todos aún estaban incompletos, probablemente para que uno de sus hermanos pudiera resolverlos. Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad nunca hizo esto por sí misma. De hecho, siempre tuvo intenciones de que esos "ejercicios de confianza" estuvieran destinados sobre todo para sus otros hermanos.

Sin embargo, lo que tuvo que experimentar de la mano certera pero compasiva de Clyde, junto con el hecho de que no estaba en medio de un suceso onírico capaz de tocar fibras sensibles, la pequeña de cuatro de años sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto para evitar que su privilegiada consciencia, que estaba ahora marcada por un fuerte golpe existencial, se sintiera aún más pesada por un esfuerzo culposo de su parte por tratar de olvidarlo, o que también hiciera lo posible por disimular que eso nunca hubiese sucedido.

De esa manera, sintió que lo que tenía a la izquierda podría resolverlo más tarde, teniendo eso en cuenta, por supuesto que agarró un problema desde el lado derecho y comenzó a resolverlo, mientras ella pensaba de manera divertida:

" _Creo que debería de empezar a ser más sencilla a partir de ahora."_

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
